


Wet Dreamz

by 2jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wet Dream, mark and lucas have sexual tension kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jejudo/pseuds/2jejudo
Summary: Mark Lee was drawn to Yukhei from the moment he saw him sitting in math class. Where he goes in real life does seem all that short of a dream, all thanks to passing notes in class.





	Wet Dreamz

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to wet dreamz by j. cole and this story came into my head. i hope you enjoy.

Mark remembered the first time he met Lucas. It was the start of their senior year in highschool, everyone was extremely excited. He walked into his last period math class with only a few seconds to spare on the bell, joking with his friends about how a last period math class is meant to be spent napping. He stopped in the middle of his laughing when he saw an actual giant sitting at a desk in the back row by himself. The surrounding seats were completely empty and mark really couldn’t blame his classmates for avoiding the 6 foot plus new kid with a scowl on his face.

But where others would’ve been scared, Mark felt himself becoming intrigued. The giant had a nice and boyish looking haircut and almost puppy-like features which was so different to his toned arms and immense height. Mark noticed his hands that had a light hold on the desk, and how he bit on his lower lip lightly. To put it simply, the boy was the most attractive anomaly Mark had seen in his entire school career.

Mark sat in front of Lucas and placed his bag down. When he sat, he turned his body so he was looking at Lucas, and when Lucas saw Mark he smiled the biggest smile Mark had ever seen appeared on the boys face.

“What’s your name?” Mark said, using his forearm to slightly raise his body in a desperate attempt to come closer to Lucas’ height

“My name is Yukhei, but my friends call me Lucas.” The boy smiled at Mark and he had the sudden urge to push a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Well Lucas, my name is Mark.”

 

“Hurry, my parents will be home soon.” Mark tried rushing out his words before another wave of pleasure crashed over him, and a sigh escaped past his red lips “Just like that Yukhei.”

Mark’s mind was racing, the noise of some random song from a playlist and the sound of his dick in Yukhei’s throat with the occasional moans made it so hard to focus on a task as simple as forming a coherent sentence. The sighs and light moaning of Lucas’ name only encouraged him to do the “just like that” that had Mark curling his toes and saying profanities above his regular whisper.

Despite Mark letting Lucas know they were on a time limit, Lucas made sure to carefully take time with each stroke of his hand and letting his other hand roam Mark’s body, the specific places that always made Mark giggle or take in a sharp breath.

“Yukhei.” Mark had his hand tugging and pulling at Yukhei’s scalp, things he did in an effort to get him to pick up the pace. 

As if Lucas got the message, he picked up the pace and Mark’s head was tilted back moaning louder than he ever had before. Mark was convinced Lucas had the art of edging and teasing down to a pat, he swore sometimes he did this just to see Mark suffer.

“I want you to look at me.” 

Yukhei had taken Mark out of his mouth and was just jerking him, looking at Mark dead in the eyes. Looking back at Yukhei was so hard, especially since Mark’s whole world seemed to be on white fire and his senses were heightened he was focused on one thing, but he felt like his mind was in an elevated state. Everything felt too real in that moment so when the sudden feeling of something being wrong woke him up, he was in an upright position, gasping aloud

Mark was covered in a cold sweat, and his boxers were clad to his upper thigh. The clock read 4:32 AM and after cleaning up he laid in his bed in awe that he had the same wet dream about Yukhei for the third night in a row.

 

 

Since the dreams began, Mark could tell he was becoming increasingly awkward around Yukhei. He could feel his cheeks becoming red when people would jokingly say they were dating or when Yukhei would put his hand on his thigh or rub his back. Mark thought he was being good at keeping it on the low for the longest, but when Renjun said Mark was “acting like a bitch in heat”, he became hyper aware of how he would act around Yukhei.

Despite him becoming extremely nervous, Yukhei and him were still the best of friends. When the teacher was turned around, they would make jokes to themselves or to the class, so much to the point that the teacher threatened them to separate so they resulted to passing notes in class, and at the end of the period they would throw away the notes to avoid the cliche teacher-reading-the-notes-in-front-of-the-whole-class scene in all the shows.

Sometimes when they weren’t talking (which didn’t happen much) Mark would put his chin in his palm and think about the things Yukhei would do throughout the day that would cause Mark to become hot in the face. He would remember when Yukhei would surprise him by his locker that day or give that boyish smile when he asked if he looked good in the school uniform or not. When Mark would see him after his basketball class and he would be sweating with slick hair, and Yukhei would threaten him with a hug because of how bad he smelled. Or when Yukhei would sit by him during lunch and Yukhei’s muscular thigh would be touching his for just a little bit too long.

Mark’s mind always got ahead of him when he got like this. He would think about something small about Yukhei and that would result to him thinking about how big he is, and if he did anything with the people he mentioned at his old school. Mark’s restless leg would begin bouncing and that was a sign that all the blood wasn’t rushing to just his cheeks but in between his thighs. All he could do is pray that he didn’t have to stand up in class until it was time to leave.

A few more days past, Mark still being haunted by his dreams and he decided to take all of his friends advice and become more daring. It was right after a mini pop quiz and he passed the first note.

 

how’d you do on that test?

you and i both know we failed that shit

 

Mark and Yukhei looked at each other and laughed quietly, the last thing they wanted was for the whole class to look back at them in confusion

 

so i was wondering something about you and it’s okay if you don’t want to say it

what’s your question mark :o ?

 

Yukhei drawing out the little emoticon made Mark’s heart flutter at how innocent Yukhei was, he almost chickened himself out of writing the note the question he wrote down and handed to Yukhei

 

are you a virgin?

 

Yukhei looked at the note and had a look of confusion and then smiled. He bit his lip and wrote down something Mark couldn’t see. Mark’s leg started bouncing.

 

no, what about you?

 

Mark tried not to freak out, but his palms became sweaty at the thought of lying to Lucas. Despite the many dreams and fantasies he’s had about Lucas, he has never done anything with anybody. 

Mark didn’t want to seem like a complete fool though, he was the one that had asked in the first place so if he said no he’d for sure be getting clowned. Mark looked back and saw Yukhei looking at him expectantly, smiling and looking down at his desk before writing a note back.

 

of course i’m not, nobody as attractive as me should be a virgin, and not to brag but i’m kind of a pro.

 

This note is what had Yukhei laughing out loud, and Mark’s face turned red when a few kids looked back.

The final class bell rang and everyone got up, it was Friday and everyone was excited to go home for the weekend. When Mark stood up in his chair he saw that Lucas was already standing up beside him.

 

“Here” Lucas smiled and handed him a note “Text me when you get there.”

 

Lucas was out of the class when Mark unfolded the note

 

okay mr. pro my parents are gone for the weekend so come by and prove it to me.

 

Mark drove home faster than ever. No way did he think he would’ve gotten that far. Yukhei literally wants him to come over to have sex. Not only that, but Mark straight up lied. He had zero experience, his only knowledge from porn and stories told by his friends. But the last thing Mark wanted was to not show up at all. He went home and “studied” watching porn and was making sure that he knew what to do. Mark had to be a pro, and if he finished too fast he’d be too ashamed to even look at him in the hallways.

So about two hours later, Mark was texting Yukhei that he was outside of his door with an overnight bag filled with possibly everything he would need for the night. He had condoms, bought a bottle of lube and had Renjun in his phone as “Mom” in case he needed to get out of Yukhei’s house quickly. 

Yukhei answered the door with a smile on his face and brought Mark in and almost as soon as the door shut, they were making out. Mark let his overnight bag fall to the floor and Lucas picked Mark up while Mark giggled and wrapped his legs around Yukhei’s waist.

Yukhei set Mark down when they were in his room, but the kiss continued. Mark could hear his heart beating in his chest rapidly and he tried his best to remain confident when Yukhei sat at the edge of his bed. Mark continued to kiss him while palming him through his sweatpants, silently thinking he was grateful Yukhei wasn’t wearing the jeans and belt he had on earlier today. 

Mark got Yukheis’s sweatpants off and held his length in his hand, knowing he wouldn’t be able to take it all. 

Mark swallowed his fears and looked at Yukhei for a final confirmation. Yukhei smiles, and pushed some of Mark’s hair out of his face. Before Mark could start, Yukhei cleared his throat.

 

“I’m sorry if I finish fast, I’ve never done this before.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! i hope you enjoyed please let me know by leaving kudos or a comment or even something in my curious cat and i mean constructive criticism, what you'd like to see, etc. etc. :-)
> 
> cc: curiouscat.me/pristn


End file.
